The definition of jealousy
by dayana82
Summary: Written for Gretchen, my wonderful beta-reader, who suggested that someone should write a R/K story following from Trio. A drink has a very interesting effect on Ronon - although he didn't have it. Ronon/Keller Please read and review!


**Title: **The definition of jealousy

**Pairing:** Ronon/Keller

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** Neither the show nor the characters belong to me, they belong to FOX. Nonetheless, I love to borrow them from time to time.

**Summary:** Written for Gretchen, my wonderful beta-reader, who suggested that someone should write a story continuing from the episode _Trio_.

A drink has a very interesting effect on Ronon – although he didn't have it.

**warnings:** spoilers for _Quarantine_ and _Trio_, season 4

She was hurt. He had heard about what happened from John and Teyla not even two minutes ago and he was already heading for the infirmary as fast as he could. Of course, he had also heard that it wasn't that bad, only minor injuries. Samantha Carter had been the one who had been hurt the most with a broken leg.

But still he needed to see that on his own. He needed to hear her voice telling him she was all right – not somebody else's.

When he finally arrived at the infirmary he was worried when he couldn't find her there. Was it a good sign? Or a bad one?

"Where's Dr. Keller?" he almost yelled at a poor young nurse who jumped at the sound of the deep and demanding voice.

"She… um… left the infirmary about ten minutes ago… with Dr. McKay." the woman answered in a shaky voice.

He just snorted and left the infirmary heading down the corridor to his next destination – her room. Yet he stopped in the middle of the movement when his eyes fell upon her beautiful face. There she was, in the bar that was halfway between the infirmary and her room, opposite the table was Dr. McKay in his usually fast way saying something he couldn't understand. And they were laughing heartily.

Somewhere deep in his chest a sudden anger started to build up. He wasn't sure where that came from. Not that he hadn't felt anger before – he felt it every time he laid eyes upon a Wraith. But this anger was different – and it was accompanied by a strong urge to beat McKay. The pretty arrogant doctor had annoyed him before but never this much.

Snorting again he turned back unsure of what to do next. He desperately wanted to hunt anything – or anyone – down. A Wraith invasion would have been really helpful now to act upon the anger he suddenly felt.

Since there weren't any Wraith available at the moment he decided to go for a run. He ran through the whole city kicking everything out of his way – by a hair even one of McKay's fellow scientists who accidentally ran into him.

In the end he ended up pacing the corridor in front of her room.

"Oh, hi Ronon?" Jennifer grinned as she turned around the corner.

He was just glad that she was at least alone now. He wasn't sure what he'd have done if he'd seen McKay walking her to her room or had heard him say a single word at the moment.

Her grin disappeared when she saw the hard expression on his face. "Are you okay?"

"Actually, I wanted to ask you the same." he said pointing at her bandaged hands.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." she quickly assured looking at the white bandages. "It's just a graze, not that bad. You wanna come in?"

"Sure." he quickly agreed. For some reason that remained secret to him he felt glad that she'd invited him in and not McKay.

"Can I get you something?" Jennifer asked the smile making her face all the more adorable.

"No, thanks." Ronon replied. It was enough for him to be here with her – without McKay. Why did he keep thinking about him and the scene he'd witnessed in the bar?

"So… you just came here to check on me?" she carefully asked not sure what to make of his presence let alone his taciturnity.

"Basically… yes." he took in a deep breath to keep his voice calm. "I… saw you with McKay."

"Oh, yeah, we were having a drink." she chuckled. "Well, three that is. I thought we deserved that after everything we've been through."

"You two seem to… get along well with each other." he stated carefully watching her.

"Apart from his arrogance he can be pretty nice." Jennifer shrugged. "Moreover, he saved my life. He was really brave."

"I heard the same about you." Ronon replied and a small smile crossed his face.

She giggled. "I almost freaked out. I was scared as hell."

"You overcame your vertigo." he objected.

"Yeah, well, I didn't have much of a choice." Sighing Jennifer sank on her bed and invitingly patted the seat next to her. She was glad they had at least allowed her to take a long shower before they'd bandaged her hands.

"And you had most of the ideas on how to get outta there." he willingly sat down close to her, his shoulder brushing against hers as he leaned back.

"Yeah, but none of my ideas really worked." she frowned. "Colonel Carter only got hurt because of my idea."

"She got hurt because of an accident." Ronon corrected her.

Sighing again Jennifer leaned her head against his shoulder and a smile spread across her face as she remembered the first time they'd been so close while they'd been locked up in the infirmary due to the quarantine. She wondered if he'd ever try to kiss her again. Sometimes she thought that he'd avoided her after their almost kiss.

Ronon kissed her head relieved that she let him comfort her and not… anyone else. Well, McKay, as a matter of fact. Why couldn't he stop being angry at him?

She closed her eyes happily leaning a little more into his touch. If only she dared tell him how much she enjoyed his company.

Ronon decided that he should break the silence that had settled in her room so he said the first thing that came to his mind: "You know, I like the way your hair smells."

"Yeah, Zelenka keeps telling me the same thing." Jennifer giggled.

Ronon pulled back a little to look at her. "Zelenka?" he simply asked.

"Yeah, pretty annoying." She giggled again but when she saw the frown on his face she quickly added: "Not when you say that. Just… when he does."

"Do you want me to… tell him to stop?" he carefully asked.

A huge smile spread across her face before she suspiciously raised an eyebrow and asked: "You're not going to hurt him or anything, right?"

"No" Ronon chuckled. "Though maybe I should scare him a little – just to make sure he won't bother you again."

"It might sound mean" she smiled and put her head back on his shoulder, "but I kinda like that idea. I don't like Zelenka too much."

"What about McKay?" he couldn't stop the question before it left his mouth.

Jennifer's head shot up and she looked back at him: "What about him?"

"Well… you… went out with him so I… thought you might like him?" Ronon looked down and started to fumble with his shirt. Maybe it was the fact that he was from another planet. Or maybe it was his clothing. He should consider getting a uniform like everyone else was wearing.

"I didn't go out with him." Jennifer objected. "We were just having a drink."

"And a lot of fun, apparently." he snorted.

"Wait a minute!" she sat straight to fully examine him now. "Are you jealous?"

Ronon didn't answer but looked down. Actually he was the one to blame for the fact that a possible relationship between them was over before it could even start. He hadn't known how to talk to her without grabbing her to get the kiss he so desperately wanted – and which had been thwarted, twice.

"You are jealous!" she stated.

"No… I… um" Ronon tried to object, "I was just… I don't know… afraid that you might… rather spend your time with him than… well, me."

"Actually that is the definition of jealousy." she chuckled. "Fearful of being replaced, in position or in affection."

"Oh." was all he replied and for a long time he remained silent. Jennifer offered him a chance to finally open up and tell her what he felt – and he wouldn't let it pass this time.

She bit her lower lip as she watched him. _Great, Jennifer, you pissed him off!_ She shouldn't have teased him – and she probably wouldn't have if she hadn't been a little drunk. The silence became awkward and she shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

Ronon kept thinking about what to say but unfortunately he wasn't good at talking. When he felt her shifting nervously next to him he simply asked: "What if I was?"

"What if you were what?" Jennifer replied a little puzzled.

"Jealous." he shrugged.

"Are you serious?" she exclaimed and her eyes widened. "Of McKay?"

"Why not?" he asked. Apparently, McKay was everything he wasn't: erudite, smart and from earth.

"Well, it's McKay." she replied with a shrug. "And you are… well, you."

"What does that mean?" Ronon frowned. She probably found it ridiculous that he dared compare himself with McKay and even think he could defeat him. Sure, he could beat him to death with his pinky but... Jennifer was one of the smartest women he knew and she probably looked for someone more like herself.

"Well, you're everything he is apparently not." she spilled out a little nervous. "I mean, you're brave, strong, hot…" _Damn!_

Ronon's head shot up and he smirked a little: "Hot?"

_Think before you talk, Jennifer!_ She scolded herself and looked down so that Ronon couldn't see her cheeks becoming bright red.

"His brain at least matches yours." Ronon explained. "And he's a guy from earth. He's everything I am… apparently not."

Jennifer took a deep breath. It was now or never! So she reached out to stroke his cheek and make him look at her again. "You might not have been born on earth" she softly said, "but I can assure you no man on earth looks as hot in earth clothes as you do. And I would have felt much safer if you'd been with us."

Ronon smirked which made her blush a little more. He loved to see her blush – to know that he could do that to her. "So you having a drink with McKay… doesn't count as a date?"

"I hope not." she replied rolling her eyes.

"And would you… go on a date with me?" he pretty much mumbled.

A radiant smile grew on her face and she whispered: "I thought you'd never ask me."

"I wasn't sure if that… almost kiss meant anything or if it was just out of the situ…" Ronon's words were cut off when her soft lips pressed against his. Sighing with relief he put a hand on the back of her neck to deepen the kiss.

Jennifer moaned and willingly opened her mouth. She'd never been kissed like that before and she wanted more – more of that kiss, more of him. Without even thinking about it she climbed onto his lap her fingers digging into his shoulders producing a low growl somewhere deep down his throat.

He knew he shouldn't go so fast but he couldn't stop himself. So he wrapped both his arms around her waist to pull her closer. Ronon couldn't believe this was finally happening.

"I was so worried about you." he whispered spreading soft kisses all over her neck.

"Really?" she sighed and closed her eyes at the sensations his touch made her feel.

"Yeah, I have no idea what I'd done if anything happened to you." he pulled her even closer desperately wanting to hold her and keep her safe.

Jennifer pulled back to give him a watery smile.

"What's wrong?" he asked in concern. "If I'm going too fast just tell me, I don't want to rush you or anything."

"You aren't." she assured him. "It's just that… except for my dad no one ever really cared about me."

"And after I lost Melena I never thought I would care so much about anyone again." he replied pulling her back into his arms.

Jennifer laid her head back on his shoulder, still sitting on his lap, their arms wrapped around each other and sighed happily. "Would you think I'm weird if I said I think I love you?" she whispered. "I mean, since we don't really know each other all that well."

"No." Ronon chuckled. He leaned back on the bed so that they were both lying down and tucked them both in. "Because I think I love you too. I wish I'd been there to protect you and prevent you from getting hurt." He placed a gentle kiss into her bandaged palm.

"It's okay." she whispered and closed her eyes. "You are here now."

"And I'm not going anywhere." he smiled wrapping his arms tighter around her.


End file.
